


Until It happens

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon, F/M, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, djinn, sisters reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean and Reader wake up to a perfect life. Things are really anything but...





	1. Chapter 1

**Until It Happens Chapter One**

 

This is the perfect life. Your home is modest, but the love and care put into it makes it beautiful. Your children are amazing, smart, caring individuals with their father's eyes and his sense of adventure. Staying home was never really part of your plan, but after your wedding, Dean plead his case. When your first pregnancy test was positive, you finally agreed with him. Your life as a dancer was over. Your role as a wife and mother was just beginning.

 

Six years later and the demons from the pasts, literally and figuratively, are gone. Dean and Sam are able to live their lives without fear. It took time for everyone to really believe this life was possible, but it is.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Dean smiles at you from the bathroom door. Fresh from the shower, wrapped in a towel, you see the water dripping from his hair. “The kids are still asleep.”

 

“It's a Friday, Dean,” you laugh. “Of course they are! They are conditioned to sleep in on the weekdays, not the weekends.” Slowly you sit up. “I'm so glad there was no school today.”

 

Your oldest started kindergarten only weeks before and you are all still adjusting to the changes. Dean walks to the bed and sits next to you. “I'm glad they went to bed early last night.” His lips move to your neck. “We needed that time together.”

 

“Yes, we did.” You agree. “I talked to Sam yesterday. He's coming to dinner tonight. I think Charlie and Jody are too.”

 

“Sounds good.” Dean kisses you passionately. “You and the kids may have the day off, but I don't. Some guy wants me to paint a mustang pink.” He makes a face. “I don't care if it's for his sixteen year old. That's not right.”

 

“Pink?” You make a face. “Yuck!”

 

“Oh, Babe, that's part of why I love you,” Dean kisses you again. “You appreciate that pink is not a color for a car.”

 

You talk a little while he dresses. Dean smiles at you the entire time. You remember meeting him, wondering if the beautiful man with hypnotic eyes ever smiled. The first time he smiled at you, a true genuine smile, was the first time you realized that you truly loved him.

 

“(Y/N)?” Dean sits next to you again. “We've got some money saved up for a real vacation...”

 

“To the beach,” You reply with a kiss. “I still haven't been able to take my husband to a real beach.”

 

“I still haven't taken my wife to Vegas.” Dean teases.

 

“That's a trip for another time, Baby. Maybe we can talk Charlie and Sam into watching the kids for us one weekend.”

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Hey, Princess!” Dean smiles as your four year old daughter runs and jumps in between you.

 

“Mary Ellen Winchester, what are you wearing?!” You try not to laugh at the dark green flannel and bright pink pants.

 

“This is Daddy's.” Mary tells you. “I want to be like Daddy.”

 

“Do you?” Dean asks her. “Why?”

 

“You're strong and brave. You fix cars and sometimes you have to give in to the money for the pricks that come in and want chick colors.”

 

“Dean!” You try not to laugh.

 

“Mary,” Dean looks at her, clearly trying as hard as you not to laugh. “You shouldn't repeat things you hear me say.”

 

“Well, I think it's weird that anyone would want the Carebears on their van.” Mary shook her head. “That's just insane!”

 

“It is, but sometimes I have to do whatever they ask.” Dean tries to explain. “Sometimes, I have to remember that I have you, Mom, Robbie, and Celeste to think about.”

 

“Well, it sucks.” Mary sighs. “Mommy.”

 

“Yes, Mary.”

 

“Celeste was reading under her blanket last night. She gave me ten dollars not to tell you.”

 

Dean mumbles with a smile. “She takes after her aunt and uncle.”

 

“I'll talk to her.” You promise. “You won't have to worry about it when you move into your own room.”

 

Dean takes Mary downstairs so you can get dressed. You hear Robbie and and go into his room. He's kicking and laughing in his crib and you pick him up. “Good morning, handsome.”

 

“Mom,” You turn and see Celeste watching you. “I was reading late.”

 

“I know, Baby. Daddy and I went downstairs to get something to eat and see you.” You smile at her. At five, Celeste was one of the brightest children in her class. The school wanted to test her to move ahead, but you and Dean decided against it. “Did you start the next Nancy Drew book?”

 

“No, I started this.” She holds up an old book you recognize. Dean gave it to you to read only a few hours after you met. Your face falls. “Mom, why did Daddy and Uncle Sam stop hunting?”

 

“Celeste, where did you get that?”

 

Celeste looks down. “I found a box in the basement. I was curious. Mom, did Grandma really die because of a demon?”

 

“Sweetie, please listen to me!” You kneel and touch her cheek. “Daddy and Uncle Sam left that life behind. They were able to do that after a lot of hard work and sacrifice. Celeste, Daddy and I never wanted you kids to know any of this. Not right now anyway. Please, don't say anything to Daddy. Let me talk to him.” You can't keep this from Dean. You know he, Sam, and Charlie need to know. You take the book from her. “Daddy will probably want to talk to you about this.”

 

Celeste nods and kisses your cheek. “Sorry, Mom.”

 

“Baby, please understand. This is all very complicated and it was very scary for me and I was an adult when I learned about this.” You push a piece of hair from her eyes. “Go downstairs and tell Daddy I'll be down in a minute. Don't mention the book.”

 

After you change Robbie, you slip the book into your dresser and slowly walk downstairs. Dean never wanted the kids to know anything. Ever. You can't imagine how he'll react to this news.

 

“Mommy! Daddy is making breakfast.”

 

“Aren't you going to be late?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “Just got a call. There's some issue downtown with water and power. They've blocked off several streets and no one is getting in. I've got the day off.”

 

“Wow,” You see the girls' smiles. “So Daddy is going to the grocery store with us?”

 

Dean gives you a look and then smiles. “Why don't we make a day out of it? Let's eat, get the kids ready, and we'll have an adventure.” He kisses you. “We'll grill tonight. It'll make things easier on you.”

 

“Sure,” You return his kiss and put Robbie in his highchair. Celeste jumps up suddenly and looks at the calendar.

 

“Robbie's six months old today.” She says.

 

Dean doesn't notice her tone. You notice he tenses at that information. “I guess he is.” His eyes meet yours. You touch his cheek gently.

 

“It'll be okay, Baby.” You kiss him again. “Everything is going to be just fine.”

 

It's a perfect day. Dean decides to take the kids to the park and you laugh as he pushes the girls on the swings and then chases them through the huge pirate maze. Robbie is asleep on your chest, full from nursing. After an hour, Dean rounds the girls up and looks at you with a smile.

 

“Grocery store?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The girls and Dean throw things into the basket not on your list. You laugh at the conversation Mary and Dean have over what kind of pie you should make for your guests. Mary wins the argument. She wants apple. In her mind, that's a huge victory. You know that Dean will eat any pie you put in front of him, but your four year old hasn't figured that out yet.

 

“Burgers, chicken, hot dogs, and some vegetables for the grill,” you tell Dean. “What else do we want?”

 

“Macaroni and cheese!” The girls say together.

 

“Homemade!” Dean pleads, batting his eyes. “Please?”

 

“Of course.” You smile at them, amazed again that this is your life.

 

Dean winks at you as your finish shopping. Once home, he helps you get the kids upstairs for naps, or in Celeste's case reading, and then helps you get everything ready for that night.

 

All of a sudden, you're hit with a strange feeling. You look around and nothing feels right. Nothing is the way it's suppose to be.

 

This isn't the life you're suppose to be living.

 

“(Y/N/N)?” Dean's next to you.

 

“I….” You look at him, suddenly scared. You know him, but you don't. “Dean?”  


“You felt it too.” He asks. You nod. “Damn it. Someone found us.” He's panicking. “We have to check for Hex bags. We have to make sure…”

 

“Celeste found the journal. I was going to tell you later on tonight.” You say the words. “I wasn't going to keep it from you. I just didn't want you to stress anymore today than you already...”

 

“Our son is six months old. You know what that means.” Dean is pacing. He grabs his phone. “Sammy, get over here. Now…..Damn it, something's going on.” He hangs up and starts searching the house, tearing things apart. “(Y/N), I can't lose this life. I don't want to. I never thought I could have this...”

 

“Neither did I.” You look around, not sure what to do. It occurs to you that you don't know what you're looking for.

 

Sam arrives, with Charlie and Jody. You hug them but something doesn't feel right. Everything feels off.

 

“You okay?” Charlie asks you.

 

“I don't know.” You admit. “Everything was great and then suddenly, I'm confused.” You look at her. “You look so much like my mother.”

 

“Yeah, you've told me. I wish I could have met her. I'm so glad I found you. You're the best sister a girl could ask for.”

 

After several hours, no hex bags have been found. Sam convinces Dean that it was a fluke. “Relax, Dean. Just relax. We'll all stay.”

 

Jody nods. “I know it's always real tense for you when one of the kids turns six months old. We're here. We'll get through this together.”

 

Charlie has the kids outside and Dean excuses himself. You follow him to the bedroom you woke up in. You look around and feel again that something isn't right.

 

He grabs you. “I love you but I don't feel like I know you. I don't do love, (Y/N).”

 

“I know that.” You stare into his eyes. “I know that I love you. I know that I was terrified when I realized that.” Your tears start to fall. “Dean, I'm scared. I'm really scared.”

 

“So am I.”

 

It takes an hour for the two of you to calm down. You decide to start cooking. Dinner is pleasant, things are normal. Dean touches you several times during the meal, kissing you every chance he gets.

 

“Robbie needs to be fed.” You tell him. Dean touches your cheek before kissing his son's forehead. You'll nurse him, change him, and put him down for the night. It's after eight and he's crankier than usual.

 

He nurses hungrily as you sing softly to him. You bathed him earlier so once he has a fresh diaper and a sleeper, you kiss him and place him in his crib. “Good night, sweet baby boy.”

 

When you turn, you see the figure and scream. Your body is thrown against the wall.

 

“Dean!” You scream as loud as you can.

 

“(Y/N)?!” You hear several sets of footsteps rushing up the stairs. “(Y/N)?”

 

“Help!” Robbie is screaming as loud as his little lungs allow.

 

Dean is the first in the room. He freezes. “No!”

 

“Move, Dean!” Sam pushes his brother aside. He has two knives. “(Y/N), you have to trust me.”

 

“What do you...”

 

“This is not real. My name is Sam Winchester.”

 

“I know. You're my brother in law.”

 

He shakes his head. “No, I'm not. I'm a hunter. This is all in your head. Charlie and I, well it's really us now. The Sam and Charlie you were with all day were part of the Djinn's hold on you.”

 

“The what?” You ask.

 

Charlie takes one of the knives. “I know this is going to sound really strange. You have to kill yourself.”

 

“What?” You can't believe what you're hearing. “I'm not going to...”

 

Dean looks at you. “This isn't real. They're right.” He looks at Sam. “How...”

 

“We'll explain once we all get out of here. Come on!”

 

Dean grabs the knife and pludges it deep into his heart. You scream out.

 

“No! Dean!”

 

“I know this is really weird. I know you're freaking out, but I promise you, Dean is safe. Please trust me.” Charlie looks at you. “I'm your sister.”

 

“I don't have a sister.” You start to realize they are right. This isn't real. “Oh my God, what's happening?”

 

“You have to kill yourself. I know that sounds so messed up, but if you die any other way, you'll really die out there. In the real world.”

 

You look between them. Robbie's cries remind you of the children. “But the kids...”

 

“They don't exist.” Sam tells you. “None of this, except for the you, Charlie, and me, are real.”

 

“I...” None of this is real. Your brain knows that.

 

Until whatever happened in the kitchen, you had a great life. Beautiful children, an amazing man.

 

“Will I remember this?”

 

“I don't know.” Sam is honest. “(Y/N), there's so much to explain.”

 

“Please trust us!” Charlie begs.

 

The figure is still there, watching and waiting. “Babe,” He's got Dean's voice, but you can't see his face. “We could have a beautiful life. We could have….”

 

“If you don't do this, you'll be living a lie, in your own head.”

 

“I'm waking up,” Sam says. “(Y/N), Charlie and I will both disappear soon. Please….”

 

Eying the knife in your hand, you realize that dying sounds better than a life without Dean and the children. You take a deep breath, close your eyes and stab yourself.

 

You sit up, gasping for air. You see a woman and man watching you. You glance over and see another man looking at you with huge green eyes.

 

“What just happened?” You ask in a whisper, looking around. “What is going on?”

 

“You were taken by a Djinn.” The woman in front of you has long red hair. You study her for several minutes and feel the tears sting your eyes.

 

“You look like my mother.” You tell her.

 

She glances back at the very tall man. You remember him. His name is Sam. You look at the other man, still in the other bed. His face is full of concern and you see something in his eyes.

 

Grief.

 

“Dean.” You say his name. “Your name is Dean.”

 

“Yeah,” he looks at Sam. “What the hell was that?”

 

“Well apparently we've just discovered a new Djinn.” Sam says. “One that can put two people who have never even met in the same world….”

 

“What's a Djinn?” You ask. You are remembering bits and pieces. “You mentioned it...”

 

Dean suddenly sits up on the side of the bed. “You remember?”

 

Nodding, you dare to look into his eyes. “I remember everything.” You slowly move. “I remember it all.” You feel yourself losing control. “I don't know any of you. I know your names and I know I just had a really fucked up….”

 

“I don't understand.” Dean's eyes are on his brother. “We've never met. Djinn's show you what you a life you think you want, your fears...”

 

“Not this one.” Jody jumps up. “This Djinn makes contact with one person and sees into the mind of that person. They pick a face…”

 

“I've never seen him….before whatever that was.” You say weakly. “I knew him. At least I thought I did.”

 

“We've been looking for you for a few weeks.” Charlie tells you. She walks to the table Jody has two computers set up at. You're shocked when she holds up pictures of you. “We've all seen you.”

 

Dean rubs the back of his neck. “So this asshole picked (Y/N) out of all the faces in my mind? Why?”

 

“I haven't gotten that far yet, Dean.” Jody sighs.

 

“Did you at least kill the son of a bitch?” Dean sees the looks exchanged. “You got him, didn't you?”

 

“No,” Sam and Charlie look guilty. “We were more concerned with getting the two of you out of there.”

 

You look around the room and see your bag and jacket. It occurs to you that you're wearing what you were dancing in earlier…

 

“How long were we….”

 

“A few hours.” Charlie says. “He grabbed you from your dance studio. He grabbed Dean outside...”

 

“You were there?” You turned to Dean.

 

“We were going to try and talk to you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave before Charlie got there.”

 

“Why? What's so damn important about me?!” You ask. “You!” You turn to Charlie. “Why do you look like my mom?!”

 

“She's my mom too!” Charlie says. “I was adopted. I didn't know it until a few months ago. I was adopted.”

 

“What?”

 

“My birth name is Celeste (Y/L/N). When I found the letters, and my birth certificate, it said that my biological mother died when I was born. I did some research. She didn't die. A nurse said that her husband paid several people to tell her that the baby died. I was the baby.”

 

“No.” You shake your head. “Dad was an asshole but this is...” You stop. “He was an asshole...”

 

“I found your name. I started looking into you. Dean and Sam agreed to help me. Jody came in this week….” Charlie smiled. “I saw you dance last month in Oklahoma City. You're beautiful.”

 

“You saw me dance?”

 

“I was going to try and talk to you, but I was scared. I was terrified you wouldn't believe me.” Charlie looks at Sam and Dean for reassurance. “You're taking this better than I thought you would.”

 

“I remember things from...the dream, the illusion…There were things I knew that I didn't before. Demons, witches...hex bags...”

 

Jody hands you a bottle of water. “I think maybe we need to give (Y/N) the talk.”

 

“I think I need fresh air.”

 

“I can come with you!” Charlie volunteers.

 

“I...” you need to be alone. “No. I'll be right back.”

 

“You shouldn't go out alone.” Sam says.

 

You don't care. “I need a minute! Please!”

 

You leave the room and see the car immediately. The 1967 Impala. Baby. You feel the tears you've been fighting start to fall. You turn to run. These people are crazy. This is crazy! You make it to the side of the building and drop to your knees. As you sob, you wonder if you'll be able to get home. You have so many questions but you want to go back to the blissful ignorance you had earlier that day.

 

Strong hands touch your arms and pull you into a solid chest. You know better but you turn and wrap your arms around his neck.

 

“I….It….”

 

“I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry he got you.” Dean's voice was soft, gentle, and he kissed the top of your head.

 

“It...it was perfect.”

 

“No, Sweetheart. It wasn't. The Djinn wanted us to think it was.” Dean looks into your eyes. “I should have known. I did the last time...”

 

“Last time.”

 

“Long story. This time I was so caught up in being with you, the kids….” He pauses. “Kids….”

 

You cry again. “I never thought I'd have kids and suddenly I did. Three beautiful children.”

 

“I know,” Dean pulls you to him again. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I don't know you. I felt like I did. I felt like I knew everything about you.”

 

Dean swallows. “I know. I felt…” He stops himself. “I'm sorry, but it was just what the Djinn wanted us to see. It wasn't real life.”

 

“I know.” You realize he's not holding you any longer. “It's just that it seemed...”

 

Dean stands up. “I'm sorry. It seems real at the time, but once you come out of this, get some rest, and learn a little more, you'll get it.”

 

“Why are you suddenly acting like this?” You stand up and look at him. “Dean, you were there! We had something that...We lost….”

 

“That's not the way it works. It wasn't real!” Dean says loudly. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, (Y/N).” His voice softens.

 

“Maybe if it didn't seem so real, it wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't be so confusing!” You start to turn away from him just as he surprises you with a kiss. He turns and gently pushes you in the side of the building, his hand behind your head to get you from hitting yourself on the concrete.

 

The kiss deepens, but neither of you try to take it further. It isn't until you hear Sam calling your names that he pulls away.

 

“Son of a bitch.” He mutters. “I'm sorry.” He backs away. “I shouldn't have done that...”

 

“Hey,” Sam finds you and you know he suspects something. You see the silent communication before Dean walks away.

 

“Dean….”

 

“Come on,” Sam touches your shoulder. “Charlie and Jody went to get some food. Charlie grabbed some things from your apartment if you want to shower. Once we've eaten, we'll start telling you everything.”

 

“Sam, I need to talk to him….”

 

Sam shakes his head. “(Y/N), we saw the kids. We saw the life….” Sam closes his eyes. “That's everything he's always wanted. The fact that Dean saw that with you is confusing.”

 

“There's more, isn't there?” You see something in his eyes.

 

“Jody just found something. This Djinn shows you a life with the person you're suppose to be with. Your soulmate. I think Dean has figured that out and it scares the hell out of him.”

 

“Soulmate….we don't know each other….”

 

“We've got a lot of reading to do.” Sam tells you as he ushers you back to the room. “Charlie's worried about you.”

 

“Is she really….my sister?”

 

Sam nods slowly. “We wouldn't have been watching you if we weren't sure.”

 

“This is all….”

 

“A lot to take in.” Sam looks in the direction Dean went. “(Y/N), Dean needs to forget about it. He needs to move on.”

 

“If we are….”

 

Sam stares at you. He seems to read something in your eyes that you won't think about, recognize, for a few weeks. “Give yourselves some time to recover from this. Get a hot shower, we'll have some food, and then we'll fill you in on what you need to know. You'll have a choice to make.”

 

“A choice?”

 

“We'll explain everything to you.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Until It Happens Chapter Two**

    The choice is taken from you. While you are learning about the supernatural world that night, someone decides to make sure you will never be able to return to your life. Your dance studio is burnt to the ground. Sam and Dean don their FBI suits and learn that a body has been pulled from the building. They’re told before they leave that the body has been identified as you.

    Charlie manages to get to your money. All of it. You don’t ask her how. She just says that no one will look for it. It is decided that you’ll go with Sam and Dean. It is the safest place for you until they figure everything out.

    “Something else is after you.” Sam says. “Something or someone knows about your connection to Charlie.”

    “That doesn’t make a lot of sense!” You tell him. “I didn’t know about Charlie until now!”

    Charlie looks at you. “I’ll come. I promise. Let me see what I can find out.”

    Jody sits next to you. “You can call me anytime. I know a lot of this is hard to process. You’ve got all of us. Sam and Dean,” She looks at them with a smile. “They are both good men. Best I’ve ever known. They’ll help you and they’ll keep you safe.”

    “We’ll do what we can.” Dean says.

    “Yeah, I got it.” She promises. “I’ll check in.”

    Driving away, you have even more questions. Charlie managed to put all of your money on what she called an untraceable gift card. You have to get clothes. You need to get some other things.

    “Is there a store close to wherever we’re going?” You ask from the backseat.

    Dean doesn’t answer. Sam turns slightly. “We’ll stop when we get into Lebanon. We’ll have to go to the grocery store and there’s a few places right there you can go and grab what you need.”

    “Thanks.” You look at Dean and see his eyes on you, but he looks away quickly. Sam tells you what time you’ll get there and you take out the books Charlie gave you to read. You lose yourself in the information and barely notice the car coming to a stop.

    “Hungry?” Dean asks.

    “Hmm? Oh, yeah.” You grab your purse and open the door. Sam is asleep in the front. “Should we…”

    “Sammy!” Dean hits the top of the car. Sam jumps. “Food.”

    “Oh, yeah,” Sam blinks. “(Y/N)?”

    “I’m here.” You tell him. You shiver. The weather has gotten chillier over the last few hundred miles. You try and hide the fact that you’re cold but Dean notices. As you walk toward the diner, he hands you his jacket. No words are exchanged, just a smile from you as you slip it on.

    You order hot tea and look over the menu. You decide on a bacon cheeseburger, seasoned fries, and see the looks. “What?”

    “Not very healthy for a dancer.” Dean comments.

    His words sting. Are you still a dancer? “I’m hungry and I doubt it matters now. My studio is gone, the company I danced with thinks I’m dead.” You shrug. “I could sit on my ass and eat junk and it won’t matter.”

    “You can still dance.” Sam tells you. “I know it won’t be the same…”

    “You’re right. I’m just tired. I’m still dealing with all of this.” You tell him. You see Dean look down. He pulls his phone out and spends most of the time you’re in the diner on it. Sam asks you some questions. He tells you that you can grab just a few things today and he’ll drive you back to town the next day. You agree, already exhausted. You just want to get wherever the hell they’re taking you, shower, and sleep.

    You doze off in the car, Sam shaking you awake a few hours later. You take a wipe from your bag and use it on your face. Slipping out of the car, you see Dean leaning against the driver’s side door. He’s back on his phone.

    “Hey, think you two would be okay for a couple of hours?” Dean asks Sam.

    “Dude, we were going to make this quick.”

    “I need to take care of something.” Dean says.

    You speak up. “I can get everything today. We won’t have to worry about anything tomorrow.” You look at Sam. “I think that may be better. Really. There’s a bookstore we can look in until Dean says he’s on his way back. We’ll go to the grocery store from there.”

    Sam agrees. “Yeah, we can do that.”

    “I want to go in the store too.” Dean says. “Just give me an hour.”

    Sam tells you he’ll be in the bookstore and you go into the first shop. Twenty minutes later, you have a few pairs of jeans and some boots. The next three stores have enough for you to feel comfortable you’ll be set until you know what’s going to happen. You start toward the bookstore and see the liquor store. You slip inside and buy a few bottles of your favorite wine, some wine glasses just in case, and whiskey. You’ll buy beer for the brothers at the grocery store.

    Sam’s holding several books and smiles when he sees you. “Did you get everything?” You’ve got more bags than he anticipated.

    “Enough for now.” You tell him. Your eyes wander. “I’m going to take a look around.”

    Ten minutes, Sam approaches you. “Dean’s outside.”

    “Oh, Great.” You were paying for your books. Sam helped you with your bags and led you to the car. Dean was talking to someone, ended the call, and looked at Sam. “Let’s get some food and get home.”

    They walk ahead of you. Inside, they each grab a smaller hand basket. You grab a cart. They turn and look at you, both surprised.

    “Makes more sense to me.” you tell them.

    Thirty minutes later, you insist on paying for everything. You grabbed three cases of beer, personal items for yourself, food for you and for meals you planned to cook. They protested until you insisted. Sam thanks you awkwardly. Dean looks down.

    Their home is an amazing bunker. You can’t breathe when you see it. You look at them, in shock, and know you need to tell them what you know, but you’re in shock.

    “I’ll help you with your things.” Sam says. “Dean and I can get the rest.”

    “I’ll help.” You insist.

    Dean shakes his head. “You paid for the groceries. We can carry it all in. Sam, put her in that girly room.”

    “Girly room?” You turn to Sam once inside. “It’s not pink is it?”

    “No. It’s not girly either.”

    Dean’s idea of girly has to be the old fashioned vanity table next to the bathroom. You set the bag of books on the desk and look around. “This isn’t bad.”

    “I’ll get you some towels…”

    “I got some.” You tell him. “I bought five towels and washcloths. I figure I’m probably not staying forever so I probably should have a few things like that.”

    “Oh, okay.”

    “Just need to use the washing machine.” You tell him. You are glad that you asked what size the bed was before you bought the sheets and comforter.

    “Sure, yeah,” Sam disappears for a minute. He returns with a basket. “You can use this.”

    You smile appreciatively. “Thanks, Sam. For everything.”

    “Dean will come around.” Sam tells you. “Whatever happened before we got there really shook him up.”

    You take a deep breath and follow him to the laundry room. Once you start the washer, Sam walks back to your room with you.. “It shook me up too, Sam. I’m still trying to figure all of this out.” You grab the bag from the liquor store and ask him to show you to the kitchen. “I’ll help put everything away.”

    “You don’t have to do that.” Sam insists.

    “You two are giving me a place to stay until this blows over. It’s the least I can do.” You know you need to tell them that you’ve heard of this place. You try and figure out the best way to bring it up when Dean’s voice stops you cold.

    “Mom, I don’t know! I can’t believe Sam told you. Damn it, I don’t know her! I don’t know why the Djinn decided on us. I don’t think there could ever be anything between us, okay. She’s different.” He is quiet for a few seconds. “I didn’t say she was a bad different, Mom. She’s different. She’s too good for all of this.”

    Sam clears his throat and Dean turns around. His eyes meet yours almost immediately “Here’s Sam.” He hands his phone over to his brother and turns away quickly. You take the wine, glasses, and whiskey from the bag. His brow raises and you shrug.

    “I figure what the hell.” You tell him.

    A few minutes later, you’ve learned your way around their kitchen. You look at the time and decide to start dinner. Dean watches you, curious.

    “I thought I’d cook. To thank you.”

    “You don’t have to do that.” He tells you.

    “I want to.” You start boiling the water and realize Dean’s phone is on the counter and Sam is gone. You grab the pasta and see Dean watching you. “What is it?”

    “You’re making angel hair with homemade alfredo, aren’t you?”

    “Yes,” you tell him. “How….”

    He looks down. “It was one of my favorites from…that place.”

    You stop. “I can make something else.”

    Dean slowly looks into your eyes. “Wouldn’t mind trying it, I guess. Are you adding chicken?”

    “I planned on it.”

    “Green beans and rolls?”

    “Of course.”

    Dean grabs a beer and opens it. He takes a long sip. “This is so messed up.”

    “I’m sorry.” you tell him. “I’m sorry that it was me you saw that life with and not someone else.”

    “Hey,” He grabs you with both hands at the waist. “Don’t ever say that.”

    “You obviously hate me for being there, for knowing…”

    He puts a finger over your mouth. “I don’t hate you, (Y/N/N).” He moves his finger. “I hate that I know what Djinns can do. I hate that I know that this was a mind fuck. I hate that I know all of that and still can’t separate my feelings.”

    “Charlie told me,” You bite your lip. “I’m sorry.”

    “What?”

    “She said you don’t do feelings.”

    He actually smiles. You feel something inside of you stir. The room brightens and you feel warmth course through your body. His eyes sparkle as he looks at you and you feel yourself trembling.

    “(Y/N)?” Dean asks. “You’re shaking.”

    “I’m…” You can’t tell him. You barely know him!

    Except you do. You know him better than anyone else.

    You’re in love with Dean Winchester.

    “I’m fine.” You tell him. “Just got a little chilly.”

    He pulls his flannel off and hands it over. “We’ll have to make sure you get some flannels to keep around. It can get cold in here.”

    “Thanks.” You tell him as you pull it over your shoulders. The water is boiling and you add your pasta. You take the chicken out and start preparing it. You know he’s watching you as you start your homemade sauce. An hour later, you have dinner ready. Sam has returned and you pour yourself a glass of chilled wine as soon as everyone has a plate.

    “This is really good.” Sam tells you.

    Dean nods. “It’s amazing.”

    “Thanks.” You smile at them. “It’s really simple to make. I can show you.” You stop yourself. “If you cook, I mean.”

    “Dean cooks. I can fry bacon.” Sam tells you.

    Your eyes move to Dean. “You cook?”

    “Not really. I know how to make a few things.”

    You nod as you sip your wine. You feel yourself calming down. A little. You eat quietly while Sam tells Dean that there’s a few books about Djinn they haven’t read.

    “We’ll do it after dinner.” Dean tells him.

    “I’d like to help, if I can.” You say. “This thing came after me too.”

    Dean saw Sam’s face. Sam is fine with help, but he wants to get the research finished. Dean turns to you with a smile. “I could use your help.”

    A few hours later, Sam excuses himself. You don’t realize it, but he’s going to bed. He knows his brother. He knows that Dean wants to be alone with you.

    You wait until he leaves before you decide to make your confession. “There’s something I need to tell you. I was trying to figure out how.”

    “What is it?” He’s sitting close to you. His knee is touching your leg.

    “I’ve heard of this place. I know about the Men of Letters.” You look around. “My grandparents…”

    “Were Men of Letters. Or at least should have been. You know about that?”

    “I read some journals. None of it made sense. They didn’t mention any of the other stuff. My uncle was looking for a key to a bunker. They never talked to me about any of it. I read it years ago. Until today, I really never thought about it.”

    “When you didn’t know about the supernatural, we assumed you didn’t know anything.”

    “I didn’t. Not really. I honestly wasn’t sure what the hell any of it meant.” You look up and see Dean’s moved closer. “Dean?”

    “I’m sorry.” He leans in and kisses you. You know you should pull away. You know you’ve had more wine than you’re use to. Dean pulls you into his lap and you straddle him, letting yourself go for once.

    His lips move to your neck, his hands gently caressing your back. “Damn it, (Y/N),” he says, his lips move to the skin below your ears as his hands move to your face. “I’m sorry.”

    “Don’t be.” you pull away and place your hands on his chest. “This feels right.”

    He smiles before kissing you again. He moves back and looks at you. “We can’t. Not tonight.”

    “Dean?” Panic sets in. “Did I do something wrong?”

    “No.” He looks into your eyes and smiles again. “Sweetheart, no. I did.” He gently moves you. “We’ve done enough for tonight.”

    “Dean?”

    “(Y/N), get some rest.” He looks at you, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Go to bed, Sweetheart. I’ll clean things up in here.”

    “Are you sure?”

    He touches your arms, gently rubbing them. “We’re both confused right now. That’s all there is to it. We don’t know each other. I want you but we don’t know each other. Not really.”

    “Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?” As soon as you ask, you see his face change.

    “You don’t know anything about me.” Dean’s tone changes. “(Y/N), it’s better for both of us if we don’t cross any lines. We’ll figure all of this out soon enough and you’ll be gone. We’ll help you get set up somewhere and make sure you’re safe….”

    “Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” You grab your wine glass and leave. Charlie has been texting you nonstop, telling you little things about Dean and Sam. She said that Dean was a sweet, caring person under his tough guy act.

    You change into the pajama pants and tank top you bought and crawl into your freshly made bed. The click makes you wonder if one the brothers opened your door. The shift of weight on the bed, the strong arms around you, and the sweet kiss on your cheek tell you something else.

    “This isn’t what I do, (Y/N).” Dean tells you. “I don’t know what’s going on here.”

    “I don’t either. It scares the hell out of me.” You confess.

    “I’m sorry,” Pulling you closer, Dean’s body gives you comfort you didn’t know you needed. “Sleep, Sweetheart. I’m here.”

    Texts come in the next morning from Charlie and several other hunters. The Djinn is dead. The group of hunters with Charlie is convinced that he’s the one who set the fire. A woman matching your description went missing in a town close to yours and they’re sure the Djinn put her body in your studio before he set it on fire. Charlie finally calls and tells you she’s on her way. Once you are showered and dressed, you ask Dean if he can take you to town.

    “You sure?” He seems distracted.

    “If you’re busy, I can drive myself…”

    Dean looks up. “I’ll take you.”

    Sam laughs. “That’s Dean’s polite way of saying you aren’t going to touch his car.”

    Dean tells you he needs to go to the automotive shop. You point to the shops you’ll be in and out of and he agrees to look for you when he’s finished. The first shop doesn’t have anything you feel you want or need.

As you step outside, you smell something funny. You stop and look around for Dean. Just as you are about to step back into the shop, a hand goes over your mouth and you’re pulled into the alley between the buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Until It Happens Chapter Three**

    “I was in the store for twenty minutes!” Dean paces the war room. “I went in the first shop and the lady said she left. The other two shops never saw her.”

    “You smelled sulfur.” Sam reminds him. “There’s an alley.”

    “I’ve ordered all demons to report in.” Crowley says. “Only one that I worry about has not.”

    Charlie is typing frantically on her laptop. “And why do you worry about this one?”

    “He’s got a grudge against these two.” Crowley’s face shows his worry. “Igor was a Lucifer supporter.”

    “So he’s coming after us?” Dean stops. “He grabbed her because he’s trying to get to me.”

    “He’s been following her for a while,” Charlie has video pulled up. “Look at this!” She’s got twelve videos from twelve places. The same man, with the Djinn in several, has been following you for at least a month.” Charlie pulls up more videos. “He’s the one who set the fire!”

    “He knows about your connection to Squirrel and Moose. If he caught wind that you were looking for your sister, Igor would assume that these two would come if you needed their help. He was probably going to grab her before his Djinn went rogue.”

    Dean keeps pacing. “I should have stayed with her. I should have known better!”

    “Dean, you thought the threat was gone.” Mary helped Charlie and the others. She decided to come home with Charlie to meet you. “Please, don’t blame yourself.”

    “Don’t you get it, Mom? This is my fault! I did this!”

    “Dean, stop!” Charlie stands up. “This is not your fault!”

    Sam agrees. “I would have let her go alone too. We thought it was over.”

    Cas appears and looks around. “We have a location.”

~*~

    The leather straps are tight. Too tight. You are naked, completely exposed to this man. This monster…

    A Demon.

    “(Y/N), we don’t have to do this, Love.” He tells you. “I need to know where the Winchesters are.”

    “No.” You glare atl him. “Kill me if you have to, but I’m not telling you where they are.”

    “You’re not very smart, are you?” He takes a knife and starts at your hip. As he drags the knife down your body, you feel the blood, you feel the pain. You fight not to scream.

    “Where are they, (Y/N)?”

    “Go fuck yourself!” You bite your lip, hard, to keep from screaming.

    He laughs as he opens the bottle of alcohol and pours it over the long fresh cut. You wince, and eventually cry out.

    “Oh! I think we found a winner!” His laugh disgust you. He walks to the other side and cuts you exactly the same way. This time, he opens the wound and the alcohol burns even more.

    “I’m not telling you anything!” You tell him.

    “Oh, (Y/N), I don’t want to, but I’ll cut your face if you don’t cooperate.”

    “Go ahead.” Death is inevitable. This demon is going to kill you. Your looks are the least of your worries.

    “Where are they?” Your silence angers him this time and he slaps you. “Do you not understand that I am in control here? I can kill you!”

    “Do it.” You tell him. “I’m not going to tell you what you want. You’re going to kill me eventually so just get it over it.”

    “You have so much to learn.” He takes the knife to your leg again. This time, he stabs you straight through.

    You scream out in agony. You aren’t going to break. The Winchester’s location will die with you. He twists the knife several times as you cry. You catch yourself before you beg him to stop.

    “Igor, darling, what is it you think you’re doing?”

    “Crowley?” He looks up. “What are you doing here?”

    “I’m the King of Hell you imbecile! When one of my demons goes off the deep end, I’m suppose to reel him back in.” The newcomer walks into view. “My dear, I apologize. This is not how we treat our friends.”

    “You may consider the Winchesters friends, but I don’t!” Your torturer says. “Crowley, you’re weak! You’re their bitch!”

    Crowley doesn’t look offended. “Do you think you’re saying something I haven’t heard already? Do you think you’re hurting my feelings? You’re really just pissing me off.” A knife goes through the demon and you gasp as he lights up. He falls over and you see Dean.

    Crowley gives Igor’s body a look of disgust. “Now he’s dead. Can’t say I’ll miss him.”

    “(Y/N)!” Dean rushes to you and starts loosening your restraints. “Her clothes! Where are her clothes?”

    “He burned them.” You throw your arms around Dean. You feel safe in his warm embrace. “He said I wouldn’t need them.”

    “Shh, Sweetheart.” Dean pushes a piece of hair from your face. He takes his jacket off and then pulls his flannel off. “Here, put this on…”

    “I’m starting to think flannels may be the most useful article of clothing.” You tell him as he helps you sit up.

    He calls out suddenly. “Cas! Where are you?”

    “I’m here.”

    “Heal her!” Dean turns back to you. “This is Cas. Castiel. He’s going to fix you up.”

    “Okay,” you realize you feel light headed. Likely from the blood loss. You find yourself leaning on Dean. Cas touches your forehead. You close your eyes and feel a surge of energy, a warmth, move through you. You open your eyes and your legs are healed.

    “What…”

    “He’s an angel.” Dean explains. “Is there a blanket or something? The flannel only covers so much.”

    Castiel takes his jacket off. “Please, use this.”

    “Thanks, man.” Dean helps you put it on and then picks you up. “Sam and Charlie are outside watching for anyone else. Let’s get you home.”

    A hot shower and good cry later, you pull a pair of jeans on and reach for one of your new sweaters. You see the duffel bag you bought the day before and know you’ll have to pack. Charlie filled you in. It’s over. The demon and Djinn were working together and both are gone.

    The knock doesn’t surprise you. It’s been two hours since you retreated to the room. You open the door and see Charlie standing there.

    “Can I come in?”

    “Sure,” You open the door wider and let her in. “What’s up?”

    Charlie hugs you. “I’m so glad you’re okay! When I found out I had a sister, I was scared. I don’t know what you were told.”

    “Dad came home the day you were born, told me you died, and said Mom was sad. That was an understatement. She never got over it. Dad divorced her a few months later, remarried, and died a few years after that. He wasn’t a nice person, Charlie, but I never thought he’d do something like this.”

    Charlie tells you about her life. You cry, listening to her describe losing her parents, constantly being on the run, and then you smile when she tells you about meeting Sam and Dean. “I hated them, but at the same time, I knew they were good guys.”

    “They are.” You agree. “I bet they’re thrilled this is over so they can get rid of me.”

    “Get rid of you?”

    “I have no idea where to go, or what I’m going to do. Staying here is not an option. I can’t be around Dean.” You cover your mouth. “I…”

    “Sam and I saw enough. We heard enough.” Charlie says. “You two really had the apple pie life Dean talks about.”

    “We did.” You sit on the bed and bring your knees to your chest. “I can’t separate my feelings. Last night, we were in the kitchen and I….” You bite your lip. “Charlie, I love him. It’s crazy! I remember when we were under from the Djinn thinking about when I realized I was in love with him. It was exactly like that.”

    “We already know that the Djinn sensed a connection with you two. It’s totally possible!”

    “I met him two days ago! I mean, for a few hours I thought he was my husband and we had kids, but I really only met him two days ago!”

    Charlie takes your hands. “Dean’s confused too. (Y/N), when you were missing, he blamed himself. He was panicked. Dean cares about you. As crazy as it may seem, as unbelievable and unlikely as you may think it is, Dean Winchester has feelings for you.”

    “I just can’t wrap my head about it!” You tell her. “Dean is.” Your thought is interrupted.

    There’s a knock at your door and Charlie jumps up to answer it. She turns around and gives you a smile.

    “I just wanted to check on you,” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “You’ve been in here awhile.”

    “Just needed some time.” You tell him.

    Charlie jumps up. “I’m going to see if anyone wants to run to town to pick up some food. I’m hungry.”

    She leaves you alone with Dean. He moves into the room and leans against the desk. Dean glances over and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

    “This wasn’t your fault.”

    “Yeah, it was.” Dean insists. “When they brought us out of that world, I knew this, us, wasn’t going away. I knew it because I couldn’t control my feelings. I couldn’t control my emotions. You got under my skin.”

    You swallow. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

    “When you weren’t in the stores, when I smelled the sulfur, I went crazy. I thought I’d lost you. I had to keep reminding myself that you aren’t mine to lose.”

    “Dean…”

    “When I saw you strapped to that table, I hated myself more than I thought possible. You were targeted before you even knew who I was.”

    “I’m okay, Dean.” you move to stand in front of him. “I’m fine!” You touch his face. “Sweetie, please look at me.” He does. “I’m fine.”

    His hands move to your waist and he pulls you against his body. “You’re fine this time. What about next time?”

    “Then teach me how to protect myself.”

    “(Y/N)?”

    “Charlie and I are legacies, right? She’s a Hunter now. Teach me.”

    There’s confusion in his eyes. “Why? Why would you want me to teach you?”

    “So I can stay here.” You tell him. “So I can be with you.”

    Dean moves his hands to your face. “Sweetheart…”

    “This feels crazy, but it feels right.” You kiss him. “Dean, I belong here.”

    “You deserve better.” He closes his eyes. “I don’t deserve you.”

    “I don’t deserve you.”

    You stare into each other’s eyes, both of you saying so much without saying any words.

    “I should walk away.” He tells you. “I should force you to leave.”

    You shake your head. “You and I both know that’s not going to happen.” He smiles before kissing you. You lose yourselves in the kisses. Like the night the Djinn took you both, neither of you attempt to take things further. Dean breaks the kiss and moves his lips to your forehead.

    “There’s some things you need to know, (Y/N/N). A lot. You have to give me time with other things.” Dean looks into your eyes. “I’m not good with this kind of thing. People I care about tend to get hurt.” He suddenly looks sad. “I don’t know how to let myself feel things. Most of the time. I do feel things with you. I feel a lot of things with you.” He smiles nervously. “I’m about to break all my own rules and try this. I need a promise from you.”

    “What’s that?”

    “I’ll teach you how to protect yourself and I’ll do whatever the hell it takes to keep you safe, but if I tell you to stay behind, to stay here where it’s safe, I need you to listen to me.” Dean sees you open your mouth. “(Y/N), I need you safe. If I have to worry about you.”

    “I’ll be worried about you, Dean.” You tell him.

    His eyes look down, a soft blush grows on his cheeks. He looks back into your eyes with a smile. “It’s kind of nice to have someone care.”

    “Guys!” Charlie knocks. “We’re back. We got Mexican!”

    “Sounds great.” You smile at her. “We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

    Charlie nods and then looks back. Her shock turns into a huge, goofy, adorable smile. You realize, again, how much she looks like your mother. “Does this mean…”

    Dean kisses you. “It means that I’m going to let myself have something good for once.”

    Charlie screams in joy and rushes toward you. “I’m so happy! I’m so glad!”

    You laugh as she hugs you both and grabs your hands. Dean smiles at you again. You will never get tired of seeing his beautiful smile.

    The three of you join Mary, Sam, and Cas in the war room. The food smells amazing and you realize you haven’t eaten since the night before. Sam looks at his brother and you watch as Dean communicates with Sam with his eyes. Sam smiles at you and touches his brother’s shoulder as he walks by.

    “Hi, I’m Mary.” Dean’s mother is standing in front of you. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

    “Hello.” You surprise her with a hug. “It’s nice to meet you.”

    Dean wraps his arms around you. Mary’s eyes widen and her smile grows. “This is a wonderful surprise to come home to.”

    “You’re staying?” Dean wants to know.

    “As long as you’re okay with that.” Mary looks at both of her sons. “If you would rather I not…”

    Dean kisses your cheek as he releases you. He steps forward and opens his arms to his mother. She seems surprised but hugs her son tight.

    “We want you here, Mom.” Dean says. “I’m glad you’re here.”

    Charlie moves next to you and takes your hand. “I know that the world thinks you’re dead, but this isn’t too bad, huh?”

    “Charlie,” you give her a tight hug. “This isn’t too bad at all.” You smile as Mary tells everyone to sit down and starts fixing a plate for Sam. Dean laughs at something his brother says and then sees you watching him. He winks and motions to the seat next to him. You wink back and look at your sister. “Sometimes you don’t know what you want, need, or might be missing until it happens.”


End file.
